


Pumpkin Eater

by rocky_flintstone



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocky_flintstone/pseuds/rocky_flintstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago, bringing it over to post here.

\------------

Santana couldn't even feel her fingers right now, that's how pissed _the fuck_ off she was. 

"Don't you have anything to say?" Rachel yelled. Never, ever, did Rachel Berry yell. 

She gave Santana a whole tirade once about the damage it does to your vocal chords and whatever. She pretty much stopped listening after pressing Rachel into the bed and telling her the only time she wants to hear her yell is in bed. 

"What." She watched Rachel fidget all over, trying to contain her anger as much as she could. "What the fuck do you want me to say!?" If Rachel was going to yell, so was Santana. 

The pause that passed between them only made her words echo through their small apartment. 

"Maybe explain to me why." Rachel thread her fingers through her hair. "Explain to me why you would do this to us. To me." 

And there it was. That right there was the question she didn't want to answer. She knew it was going to happen, she was going to get asked and she'd have to choose - bullshit her way through an explanation or just come right out and tell the truth. 

The problem was, she knows the answer. This wasn't one of those situations where she does something fucked up and doesn't really have a reason to explain why she did it. 

She knows exactly why she did it. The problem is telling Rachel why she did it. 

No matter what she says, she's going to get fucked over. 

"You don't wanna know why." 

Rachel laughs bitterly while crossing her arms. "Oh?"

"No, you don't wanna know why. You wanna know why it was Finn." Santana watches the girl tense at the sound of his name. Her eyes harden a bit as they stare at one another. 

Too much time passed without one of them saying something. 

All Santana could think was… fuck Rachel. Seriously, _fuck Rachel_. She was so good a year ago. Single, carefree, sleeping with whoever the hell she wanted and never having to explain anything to anybody. Somehow Rachel roped Santana into a relationship - that's a total lie, she knows exactly how she did it and it has something to do with those gorgeous doe eyes of hers, soft skin, and killer fucking legs - and now look where they are. Locked in a standstill, arguing over….

Well, arguing over how much of an asshole Santana can be. 

Whatever, she knows she can be a bitch sometimes. Ok, most of the time. But this wasn't about being an asshole. This was about something deeper. 

"Well?"

Rachel stood there, still as ever. Her eyes narrowed and Santana could see how hard her hands were gripping her arms. 

She almost considered playing dumb but this fight really is getting her bored and annoyed. 

"I fucked him, Rachel. Ok. Yeah, I fucked him…"

Rachel scoffed as shook her head and looked up, away from anything having to do with her (ex?) girlfriend. "You're disgusting."

"And it was fast and dirty and fucking ridiculously stupid. Happy!?" Santana continued as if never interrupted. 

"Why…"

"You _just_ asked me to tell you! But you never wanna hear the truth!"

"No, Santana! I mean, _why_?" That got her attention. "What happened with us? Why… just _why_?"

Rachel's voice dropped to a soft whisper like it did when she was too close to bawling but wanted to maintain some sense of dignity. 

She watched her. Watched as her girlfriend of a year stood there just wrecked over this whole thing. And all she could feel was anger. Like, this wasn't all on Santana. 

This wasn't all her fault. But of course Rachel wouldn't see that. Santana knew the girl she fell for. Apparently Rachel didn't. 

"You keep asking me that but.. God, Rachel! You knew! You knew what you were getting into here with me. You fucking know how I am and-"

"I thought I did! I really thought so!"

"-maybe if you were weren't playing grab-ass with Puck every single time we're anywhere within physical distance of that asshole, maybe I wouldn't look for other means…"

"Is that what this is about?" Rachel's voice had become raspy, coming out in broken whispers. Santana could see how transparent her eyes were, completely overcome with tears. 

Those beautiful glossy chestnut eyes were going to be the death of her. 

"You cheated on me because I'm playful with one of our oldest friends?" Her eyes roll which she knows only adds fuel to the fire where Rachel's concerned. Right now, though, it looks like she just poured a tank of gas on that fire. She can hear Rachel's condescending scoff and it pisses her off even more. "Santana, you're just a scared little girl."

"Watch it, Rachel." Santana was seething. 

"Or what? We're not in high school anymore, Santana. I'm not going to shut my mouth just becau-"

Before she could even finish, Santana lunged at her, pressing her back against the door and kissing the words out of her mouth. She could feel one of Rachel's hands pushing at her shoulder, her other hand snaked it's way into her hair, fingers tangling as she pulled her head back. 

When it became this side of painful, Santana pulled back, the sound their lips made when letting go almost made her move back in. 

"What are you-" Rachel's breath spread raggedly along Santana's cheeks. 

"God, just shut up."

She couldn't hear anything right now except the whimpers Rachel kept making, harsh panting breaths, lips smacking against one another. 

At some point, Santana's leg had parted Rachel's and her knee was pressing against her. Rachel's leg wrapped up around her hip, pushing her in closer. The hand tangled in Santana's hair was now massaging her scalp as she fisted her dark locks. 

Santana pulled back, her teeth tugging the girl's bottom lip as she went. The hand that wasn't pinching and rolling her nipple under her shirt (she loved laundry day, guaranteed no bra) was dipping inside Rachel's roll-top yoga shorts. She didn't waste any time, this wasn't about love or some other sappy bullshit. 

This was sex. Hot, fierce, dirty sex. 

Rachel's heel pressed against her ass as Santana rubbed circles around her. The hand woven in the girl's hair was pressing her head into Rachel's neck, her teeth nipping along her pulse while her tongue soothed each mark. 

The moans slipping out of Rachel's mouth did nothing but make the throbbing between her legs even more intense. 

Santana could feel the girl groan against her lips as she dipped two fingers inside. Her own groan escaped her throat as she bit Rachel's shoulder, feeling how wet she was, clenching around her fingers. 

This wasn't going to last long at all. 

She worked her fingers in and out, the heel of her palm pressing against Rachel's nerves. 

Every time Santana curled her fingers inside, she could feel Rachel's gyrate against her hand. Nails were digging into the back of her shoulder and the pain was just making her thrust harder and faster. 

With one more curl of her fingers, she felt Rachel's walls clench around her. Santana trapped her earlobe between her teeth as she felt Rachel come undone. Her breath panting against her cheek while her hips slowed down. 

When she pulled back, Rachel's eyes were closed as she tried to control her breathing. 

Santana could feel how Rachel's hands were sliding around her body to push her back, away. 

Nothing was fixed. They were still fighting. Sex had such a funny way of clouding what the problem was. 

That probably explains how they even got here. 

She steps back, lets her eyes roam over her girlfriends body as she brings her fingers up to her mouth, licking them clean. 

"Who's scared now, Rach?" She said as she walked away towards their room. 

Like, who the hell does she think she is? Calling her a _scared little girl_. She's not fucking scared. Scared of what? Of Rachel? Please. The girl weighs ninety-five pounds soaking wet and is two high heeled shoes away from being a midget. But she knows this isn't about that. 

It has more to do with the fact that this thing between them is…real. 

Santana doesn't even remember when she laid down on the bed until she feels a dip behind her. She also doesn't shrug off the arm that comes around her or the hand that finds her own and intertwines their fingers with hers. 

She can feel Rachel's lips on the back of her shoulder, soothing the little stinging cuts her nails left not five minutes ago. 

"Do you still love me?" Rachel whispers behind her.

Santana turns so she's on her back facing Rachel who's still laying on her side. Rachel's hand, that had just been playing with her fingers, slides it's way up to rest against her neck. Her thumb rubbing slow, soft circles against Santana's pulse point.

This is why she can never win with Rachel. Not that that's a bad thing. But this is what she means. This between them is so _real_ and maybe, yeah, it's a little scary. 

She feels herself nod as she lets out a soft sighed, "Yeah." 

Those deep set doe eyes were seriously going to be the death of her. 

Rachel pulls her forward slowly, their lips meeting in a hushed kiss. The complete opposite of what they just did against the door to their apartment. 

Santana could feel everything Rachel wanted to say against her lips, her tongue, as they kissed. And she wanted to give her everything she had. Everything. 

This is what it was with Rachel. At one point they could be at each others throats, another curled up on the sofa watching TV, then back in bed making each other fall over and over again. It's been a year and they were still just as hot as they were when they started. 

All that changed was now it wasn't just about sex, or about dealing with just liking each other. There was love here. 

Love that didn't just disappear after a stupid fight. Or when one of them did some idiotic thing like sleep with someone else out of ridiculous undeserved spite. Or irrational fears. Or whatever dumbass thing she could think of. 

Both Rachel's legs were sitting on either side of Santana, straddling her hips, as her tongue ran along the outline of her lips. 

Santana could feel her hands playing with the hem of her tank top, pulling it up. She sat up a bit to let Rachel pull it over her head. Her eyes darted down to look at her body, a slight smirk playing on Santana's lips before she cupped Rachel's face bringing her in again, her kiss swollen lips sucking lightly on the girl's tongue. 

A hand came up along the side of Santana's breast, Rachel's thumb playing against her nipple. 

Every time Rachel dipped her tongue along with hers and her fingers pulled lightly at her nipple, she could feel herself getting wetter. 

Bringing herself down a bit, Rachel slide her tongue down along Santana's jawline, her throat, down to meet the nipple her hand wasn't attending. She could feel Rachel's teeth close and tug slightly at her hardened nub as she rocked her hips against the girl. 

It wasn't until she started hearing her own whimpers that she noticed how restless she was sounding. 

Rachel's free hand came down to pull Santana's cotton shorts down. Another amazing advantage about laundry day? No underwear. 

She bent her knees as Rachel pulled her shorts off her, the hand on her tit coming down to palm the side of her hip. 

Santana felt as Rachel nestled herself between her legs. She bucked her hips just a bit getting Rachel's lips to let go of her nipple with a slight pop. 

Pressing teasing kisses down her torso, she mouthed at the crease of her hip, sliding slowly down to where Santana wanted most. 

Her arms came up above her head, gripping onto the pillow behind her as she felt the flat of Rachel's tongue press against her intimately then pull away. 

She kept up that rhythm, not relenting when she felt Santana's hips jerk against her face. 

"God, Rachel just..don't…" she rasped as she _felt_ a small smile against her as Rachel's tongue swirled around her. 

The guttural moan that escaped her lips matched the slight rock her hips gave as she felt Rachel work her just the way she always loved. Her head pressed back, her hands fisting the cotton of her sheets when Rachel pushed two fingers inside her. 

" _Fuck_ …." She couldn't even finish, her brain wasn't exactly thinking right now as the tip of Rachel's tongue lapped hungrily over Santana as her fingers thrust inside her. 

Rachel treated sex like she treated everything else. An excuse to prove she was the best. And Santana reaped all the benefits from that challenge. 

Santana couldn't tell when she moved up but she was kissing Rachel even harder as her hands snaked their way into her hair. One hand thread it's way through, reaching between them to play with Rachel's tits while the other fisted her hair around her fingers 

"I'm so close." Her words came out in pants against her girlfriends lips. Rachel's fingers curled as her thumb pressed against her clit. 

With another rock of her hips, she let go as Rachel's fingers kept moving slowly, riding out her wave. 

Santana could feel Rachel's lips pressing softly against her neck, up to her ear, across her cheek, finally her lips. Her free hand had come up to cradle Santana's head as they kissed leisurely on the bed while Santana came back down. 

Rachel pulled back, her hand pushing away her bangs. 

"Don't ever cheat on me again." 

Santana opened her eyes, not realizing they had still been closed. She nodded as her hands slid along Rachel's back, pulling her in as close as she could. 

She was never one for promises but this one…this was real.  
\-----------------------


End file.
